$ \dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{5 \times 5} {4 \times 3} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{12}$